<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling in love with a hot cheerleader on graduation night by Forest_Firefly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159983">Falling in love with a hot cheerleader on graduation night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly'>Forest_Firefly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.</p><p>If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)</p><p>See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/h9gt9b/f4m_script_offer_falling_in_love_with_a_hot/</p><p>Have a great day &lt;33</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling in love with a hot cheerleader on graduation night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[F4M] [Script Offer] Falling in love with a hot cheerleader on graduation night [Slow Build] [Wholesome] [Convincing her not to use protection] [Creampie] [Casual hookup turns passionate] [Fingering] [Kissing] [Sloppy BJ] [Creampie] [Cumming inside her] [Rough sex] [Pillowtalk] [18 Years Old]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Performer’s Summary:</strong> <em>You’re the typical hot cheerleader, and nobody really sees you as much more than that. On graduation night, you hook up with the Class President. After having some bland, casual sex, the two of you get to know each other more closely. You eventually realize that you have a real connection, and have sex again. This time, it is *much* more passionate.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Key:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes and emotions</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.</strong>
</p><p><strong>***** Note: Sfx are completely optional *****</strong><br/><strong>Sfx used:</strong> Cabinet door opening</p><p>
  <b>Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone in this script is 18 years or older</b>
</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SCRIPT STARTS HERE</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>(Scene opens with you two having sex. It’s just casual, and you’re both about to finish.)</p><p>(Casual) Fuck, I think I’m close. Are you about to cum too?</p><p>Okay, okay. Do you think you can hold it in a bit longer? I’m gonna cum soon.</p><p>You sure? I don’t want you to accidentally cum inside me.</p><p>[You moan for a bit until you say . . .]</p><p>I’m cumming. Fuck. Keep still.</p><p>[You have a small, average orgasm. Nothing crazy. Moan what comes naturally.]</p><p>(Casually, catching your breath) Okay, pull out. Take off the condom. You can cum on my back.</p><p>Here, I’ll just turn around.</p><p>Cum whenever you’re ready. I already came, so you can take your time.</p><p>[Pause for a bit until . . . ]</p><p>(Still casual) Oh yeah, there it is. [giggle] Oh wow, that feels like quite a lot.</p><p>You done back there?</p><p>Great. Could you get a rag? I have a couple in my closet.</p><p>Open that door over there. Yeah, that one. [Sfx: A door opens] Do you see them? There’s a couple rags hanging on the thingy. Behind my cheer uniform. On your left.</p><p>Other left. There you go. (Playful) Now get back here, I don’t want you snooping around my closet.</p><p>Be a doll and wipe the cum off, won’t you? Thanks.</p><p>Did you get it all? (He nods) Great. Now get back up here and cuddle me.</p><p>[Deep breath] Well, at least there’s one advantage to my parents being out of town on graduation night: I can fuck you in my own bed without fear of getting caught.</p><p>Honestly though, I can’t believe we didn’t hook up *before* graduation. It’s so weird, isn’t it? How we took similar classes and went to the same house parties, but we’ve never really gotten to know each other. At least, until now [giggle].</p><p>Who did you hang out with anyway?</p><p>Right. The smart kids. Makes sense.</p><p>(Playful) I mean, hanging out with them paid off, didn’t it? You had smart friends, you absorbed some of their smartness into yourself, and now look at you, headed off to Stanford next year.</p><p>Hey, I have a question about the smart kids.</p><p>Do you guys ever compete about who’s smarter? Some friendly competition? Like, okay, as a pretty girl, I see other pretty girls subtly competing at parties and stuff to see who’s more attractive. Do the smart kids do that too?</p><p>Oh cool. That’s consoling. Good to know that the smart kids are as petty about being smart as the attractive people are about being attractive.</p><p>(In response to “Why are you so curious?”) Hmm, I don’t know why I’m so curious about the smart kids. I guess deep down, I kinda wished I was one. [beat] I mean, I’m smart. I know that. (Proudly) Just look at that beautiful Summa Cum Laude sash on the floor by my dress. [chuckle] But I wasn’t really associated with being smart while we were in school.</p><p>Yeah, when you look and talk like I do, people just kinda assume you’re dumb by default.</p><p>Eh, I’ve come to terms with it. (Playful) Maybe I should’ve started wearing glasses sooner, huh?</p><p>(Still Playful) Ugh, shut up. The glasses only look “porny” if you think about it that way.</p><p>God, I know we just graduated, but sometimes I wish I could go back to freshman year, you know? Just start over. Do things differently.</p><p>I mean, I wouldn’t change everything. Like, I would still join the cheer team and whatnot. But I would’ve been more… me. I don’t know. Am I being too sappy?</p><p>I guess what I’m trying to say is that I wish I got to show people that I’m more than how I’m perceived. That I’m more than my appearance. I mean, look at me. I practically look like my stereotype. “Prom queen, cheerleader who babysits and drives a white Jeep.” People don’t exactly think I have depth-of-character.</p><p>Yeah, it’s fun to be pretty. But the one thing nobody talks about is that when you look like this, people reduce you to nothing but your looks.</p><p>And sometimes, I wonder if that’s all I am. All I’m meant to be. Like, sometimes it feels as if my appearance is a cage I can’t break from. And my depth as a person is trapped inside.</p><p>I *am* being too sappy aren’t I? [Giggle] Would you rather I just shut up about my woes and suck your cock again? Seriously. Shut me up if you want me to stop rambling.</p><p>You . . . you still want to talk? (Shocked) Like, actually get to know me? [Pause] Is this some ruse for you to get into my pants?</p><p>. . . Right. You already did. So, you legitimately want to talk to me?</p><p>Yes, I know that’s the third time I asked. It’s just that---I guess I’m a little shocked. Usually when I hook up with guys we have the usual “That was fun” pillowtalk and leave.</p><p>(Genuinely happy) Oh shut up, you’re gonna make me cry. [chuckle] I like talking to you too.</p><p>Okay, I’ve been going on about myself for way too long. What about you? Would you have changed anything about high-school?</p><p>C’mon. You’re class president and valedictorian. What could you possibly want to happen differently? (Joking) You’re a bit of a nerd, sure, but that’s hardly a problem.</p><p>Oh, right. Your parents weren’t at graduation either. [beat] Sorry.</p><p>No, I know how you feel. I think I’m the only one in our whole class who knows how you feel.</p><p>Yeah, my mom’s at some meeting at the CDC or whatever, and my dad is in Prague or Sydney or something. (With disdain) Business meetings. Where are yours?</p><p>Wow, we really do have a lot in common. Having to tough it out on our own.</p><p>[Sigh] At least we’re both smart, right? [Sad laugh]</p><p>You . . . you actually think I’m smart? I was only joking when I said that.</p><p>You really think so? Really?</p><p>Okay, I know. That's the second time I’ve asked the same question three times in a row. But seriously. I’m shocked. That means a lot coming from you. To hear that you think I’m more than just a pretty face.</p><p>I’m so glad we got the chance to talk like this before we had to go to separate colleges. [Beat] I know we’re only really getting to know each other just now, but I seriously mean it when I say that I’m feeling a connection with you.</p><p>I just want to . . .</p><p>[You kiss him for a little. It's noticeably passionate. We hear a slight moan as you do so]</p><p>(Whispered, almost to yourself) Wow. That was even better than the first time.</p><p>I feel like I can actually be myself around you. And I know that I should’ve felt that before the first time we had sex. But I just totally feel it now. And I want you more than ever, and I---</p><p>[He kisses you again. It lasts longer than the first time]</p><p>Right. I was rambling . . . Good job on shutting me up.</p><p>Why don’t you shut me up some more?</p><p>[More kissing. Each moment is more passionate than the last.]</p><p>Fuck, don’t stop. I want to taste you as much as possible before we have to leave each other.</p><p>[You continue kissing]</p><p>Do you think you have another round in you? [Kissing] I want to go again. I really want you.</p><p>(In between kisses) No, it’s not that I’m super horny. Well, I am super horny. But it’s not just that.</p><p>[Kiss] No, I want to go again because I want *you*. I don’t just want to ‘get off’. [Kiss] I want *you*. [Kiss] I want to cum with *you*. (In his ear) I want *you* inside me.</p><p>And, now, I want you to feel something. Give me your hand.</p><p>This is how wet I am. [A moan as he touches you] This is how wet you make me.</p><p>[Giggle] Yes, I know. It’s wetter than earlier. Is that a problem?</p><p>Good. Because if it were a problem, it would be your fault anyway.</p><p>[You kiss again, but now you’re moaning more as he fingers you]</p><p>Fuck, rub me right there. Just like that.</p><p>[You start kissing again, until you suddenly release a *loud* moan]</p><p>(Whimpering) Fuck, you can’t rub my clit without---oh yes---without warning.</p><p>What? No, I don’t want you to stop. Are you crazy? Keep going. Exactly as you were.</p><p>[You start building to an orgasm]</p><p>Fuck, you’re going to make me cum again. (Whimpering) You’re going to make me cum so hard.</p><p>[You get closer]</p><p>Kiss me. I want to taste you while you make me cum.</p><p>[You’re getting even closer. We hear kissing as you do.]</p><p>Fuck, I’m so close. Keep going.</p><p>[You’re as close as you’ve ever been]</p><p>Look at me. I want you to look at me while I cum. I want you to see what you do to me.</p><p>[You orgasm. It’s harder than the orgasm you had at the beginning of the scene. This time, you actually feel the passion. Moan and ad-lib whatever comes naturally]</p><p>Fuck, you’re perfect. [You kiss him]</p><p>I feel like I can really be myself around you. [Kiss] I feel I can be truly vulnerable and yet feel so safe. [Kiss] I don’t know if that makes any sense, but this feels right.</p><p>[Giggle] And I can also feel how hard you are against my leg.</p><p>Oh, no. Don’t be embarrassed. I like it. Besides, your cock has already been inside me, what’s wrong with it rubbing against me? All nice and hard.</p><p>(In his ear) It lets me know that I’m doing a good job.</p><p>Here, let me take care of you. I want to make you feel as good as you just made me feel.</p><p>Just lay back and feel my soft little lips kiss you [Kiss]. Down to your chest [Kiss]. To your stomach [Kiss]. Around your thighs [Kiss] And finally, [Kiss] On your cock [Kiss]</p><p>[You start sucking his cock a bit]</p><p>For some reason, you taste better now than earlier. [Sucking noises] Maybe it's because I can taste a hint of my pussy from our first round.</p><p>[You continue sucking him off, more passionately now]</p><p>I love the way you look at me. You look at me like I’m more than just some hot hookup. [Sucking noises] Like you care. [Sucking noises] And it just makes me want to suck you harder.</p><p>[As promised, you suck him off harder now]</p><p>I don’t know what this feeling is, but it feels right. [Sucking noises] Sharing this moment with you. Finally. After four long years. [Sucking noises] I feel like this definitely should have happened sooner.</p><p>[You start to deepthroat him a bit]</p><p>Oh, you twitched again. What is it? Do you like it when I put you all the way in the back of my throat? Just like this…</p><p>[You deepthroat him again]</p><p>That’s what I thought [Sucking noises]. Here, I’ll do it again. Just for you.</p><p>[You continue deepthroating him, a bit longer this time]</p><p>(Sultry) Oh yeah, I know you love that. My warm little throat.</p><p>[You give him one last good deepthroat for a bit. Then you say . . . ]</p><p>But I think I've recovered from my orgasm now. [Sucking noises] And I *really* want you inside me again. If that’s okay?</p><p>Then pin me down and fuck me.</p><p>Wait, where are you going?</p><p>Oh, um… you don’t have to wear a condom this time… if you don’t want to.</p><p>No, I’m serious. I said I wanted to feel you inside me. And I meant it.</p><p>Yeah, like I said, I really feel a connection towards you. But that’s mental. Right now, I want to feel an actual connection. Physically. No barriers. Nothing. I want to feel you. To connect with you.</p><p>And, if you’re up to it, maybe you could cum inside me too . . .</p><p>You’d like that? [Stifled giggle] Then what are you waiting for? My legs are spread and I’m fucking ready.</p><p>Don’t hold back---[You moan as he enters you]</p><p>Holy shit that feels fucking amazing.</p><p>Sorry if I’m gripping a bit tightly. I’m just really turned on.</p><p>[You moan as he picks up the pace]</p><p>You look so hot on top of me. Come here, I want to---</p><p>[You kiss him as you fuck. You’re moaning at the same time]</p><p>Fuck, you taste perfect. And your cock is just touching me in all the right places.</p><p>[You continue moaning as the pace increases]</p><p>You feel so amazing inside me. Doing this without the condom was a great fucking move. This is even hotter than the first time.</p><p>[You continue moaning and kissing him]</p><p>Harder! Harder! You've got me pinned down. You might as well go as hard as you can. C'mon.</p><p>[Louder moans as he goes harder]</p><p>I know you love doing this to your favorite cheerleader. Your favorite hot, smart, tight cheerleader [giggle].</p><p>[You’re moaning even louder now, just succumbing to the pleasure. Let the pleasure last for awhile, until you feel that it is time to . . . ]</p><p>You want me to turn around? Oh, you don’t have to ask. Just turn me over. I’m yours.</p><p>[You moan as he turns you around]</p><p>C’mon, fuck me hard. Don’t think about it, just do it.</p><p>[You moan as he teases you]</p><p>Oh, stop teasing me. I can’t take it. Please. I’m already on all fours, what more do you want me to do? Beg?</p><p>(Needy, hornier than ever) Please come back inside me. I need to feel your cock in my tight little pussy. Please. I’m throbbing here. I’m dripping like a jar of fucking honey. Please. I need you.</p><p>[You moan loudly as he enters you again]</p><p>[He starts picking up the pace and you continue moaning]</p><p>(Whimpering) Oh thank you. Thank you so much. Fuck, I’m so wet, you just slid right in. And you’re getting even deeper now.</p><p>[You continue moaning as he starts going faster]</p><p>Pull my hair. Pull my soft, prom-queen hair. Let me know that you love it. That you love it as much as I do.</p><p>[We hear just how wet you are, and how much you love it. Express yourself.]</p><p>Oh fuck, that feels so good. Don’t stop. Don’t hold back. Harder.</p><p>(Rapidly, in quick succession, with absolute pleasure) Harder, harder, harder!</p><p>[You moan like you need his cock. You feel pleasure both internally and externally.]</p><p>I want you to fuck my brains out. Fuck my smart, little brains out [Giggle].</p><p>[You start building to an orgasm]</p><p>Fuck, my fucking legs are shaking. And I’m squirting all over your cock. Don’t stop.</p><p>[More moaning and passion. You’re getting closer]</p><p>Lean forward. Kiss me. Pull my hair back if you have to. I want to taste you while you make cum a third time.</p><p>[You kiss, moan, and fuck. We can hear sounds of all three happening simultaneously]</p><p>Fuck, I’m getting so close. Are you getting close too? Yeah? Then don’t hold back. Cum inside me whenever you’re ready.</p><p>[You’re as close as you’ve ever been, moaning like crazy]</p><p>I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!</p><p>[You orgasm, much harder than the first two you’ve had. Ad-lib what comes naturally]</p><p>(Catching your breath) I can feel your cock pulsing inside me. You feel so good.</p><p>Wait, can we stay like this for a bit? I don’t want to miss a single drop. And I want to feel you as much as possible. I want to stay connected.</p><p>(Still panting a bit) Kiss me. Kiss me while we’re like this.</p><p>[You kiss for a bit.]</p><p>I feel like I can really be myself when I’m with you. [Kiss] I can be real. [Kiss] When I’m around you, it’s like I can act the way I do when I’m alone.</p><p>[You continue kissing and moaning a bit more]</p><p>(Between kisses) I like being alone with you. If that makes sense [giggle]. This is so much better than some lame grad party</p><p>[You continue kissing more until you finally say . . .]</p><p>Okay, I’m going to get a glass of water from the kitchen. After all that, I seriously need to rehydrate.</p><p>I’ll get you some water too. And maybe an energy bar. You’re gonna need it when we go for a third round.</p><p>Oh, you heard me. You and I are going to go again. And again. And again. As much as we can both take. We only have a summer left with each other, (in his ear) and I want to make the most of that time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>